


This is no place for an angel

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: Crowley needs to get Aziraphale off the battlefield.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	This is no place for an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dulce et Decorum Est](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867477) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



"They sink down into the mud beside a dismantled tank, pressed from shoulder to leg, glued together by filth. Crowley snakes an arm around the angel’s shoulder, pulling him close, presses his closed mouth to the top of his head."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrapbramble)!


End file.
